


Blue Water

by danganronpaphobe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, McHanzo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronpaphobe/pseuds/danganronpaphobe
Summary: Jesse decides to take Hanzo in a date by the sea. Hanzo loves the sea, it’s calming, beautiful and blue, his favorite color. Jesse loves the smile on his boyfriend’s face when he sees the sea. And it’s by the sea he decides to take the next step.





	Blue Water

**Author's Note:**

> Last fanfic for McHanzo Week, day 7 chosen theme was the sea. Enjoy!

Jesse Mccree took a deep breath and looked at his clock. No, it wasn’t high noon. It was 5 pm and Hanzo was meant to be there right now. Hanzo was always very punctual, and as soon as Jesse had the first thought of ‘oh no, this was a bad idea’, he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and there he was. He was actually a little too fancy for a walk on the beach, but it was Hanzo and everything looked good on him. Meanwhile Jesse had a red shirt with a pattern of little white flowers, a dumb white shorts and flip flops. He smiled nervously, as if that were their first date. Hanzo shook his head, probably thinking ‘what a fool’ and then right after ‘I love this man’.

Jesse patted his pocket and sighed in relief, it was there. “So, let’s go, darlin’?” Hanzo nodded and they made their way to Mccree’s car. Mccree looked nervous all the time he was there driving, Hanzo looked at him and chuckled. “What?” he asked.

“You look… distressed. Did something happen?”

“Eh… Uh… Nope, nothing at all! Heh, neither will happen, ya know, today’s just like any other day, sweetie!” He exclaimed, maybe too loud. Hanzo frowned at him with that and rolled his eyes. Jesse gulped. He was going to propose today. At the beach, close to the sea. The sea, a place Hanzo loved. It was blue, big, deep and wild, everchanging. It combined with the man with the dragon tattoo. Jesse was nervous, because as much as he knew Hanzo loved him, would he really be willing to accept marrying him? For some reason, he feared the answer would be ‘no’, but maybe that was normal. Gabe said he felt the same when he asked Jack, back in the day. Then maybe it was normal to feel like that! “Uh… sorry, Ah just… Ya know, we haven’t gone to beach for a long time and Ah know how much ya love the sea, and the salt breeze that comes with it and all that, that huge blue. So… Ah thought we could come here today.”

“Yes, I know, love. And I thank you for it.” Hanzo looked out the window, his now untied hair flew together with the wind and Jesse tried his best to not look at how beautiful he was, paying attention to the road. The last rays of sunshine were on his face, which made him even more beautiful. “But you do look distressed. But I understand if you do not want to ruin the moment by telling me something. Just remember that you can tell me absolutely anything.” He reassured.

Jesse nodded, “‘Course, sugarcube!” as he said that, he parked the car next to the beach and both of them left the car. The sea breeze hit their faces, making Hanzo’s hair fly, he was letting it grow. It looked fantastic on him. Jesse grabbed him hand and they made their way down to the beach, walking very close to the sea, some water from the tides touching their feets from time to time. The sound of the tides was relaxing. There was almost no one on that place. All that could be heard was the sea and some seagulls constantly making noises. Then Jesse coughed. “So… Ya look really beautiful today, darling.”

Hanzo blushed, “Thank you… You look beautiful as well, even though you are wearing flip flops,” he mocked, snorting.

“They are couture, ok?” Mccree said playfully.

“Since when you even know what couture means, gunslinger?” Hanzo provoked.

“Amelie taught me some things! Actually… not really. Ah just think that word’s fancy and Ah like that,” he scratched the back of his neck and Hanzo snorted. Jesse snorted nervously. Was he laughing at him, or with him? Was he stupid or did he sound stupid? He shook his head, shaking away those thoughts. “Ah… Anyways, there was really a reason for me to bring ya here.”

“Oh, yes?”

“It’s-”

“Our three year anniversary, right? Our first date was here, it was actually the last time I came to this beach, before we got extra busy,” Hanzo sighed, looking at the sea. “Is it for that reason?”

“Ya right sugarcube, and… All these three years were amazing, ya are the best thing that ever happened to me. Ah’m really happy we’re all family, and Ah’m close to yer brother now. Ah wanna have our own house, a dog… Maybe some kids… Maybe cats, but yer noodle dragons are kinda already cats,” he chuckled, then stopped, getting on his knees in front of Hanzo. Hanzo widened his eyes.

“Do not you dare to make me cry in public, Jesse Mccree,” he said, smiling, but Mccree could see tears on his eyes. Tears of happiness. With that, Jesse smiled back.

“What Ah’m tryin to get on here is… Ah can’t see my life without ya anymore, Ah really can’t, darling. Ah have no idea of what Ah would do or where Ah would be if ya weren’t here with me, at all times when Ah most needed ya, ya were there making’ everythin better. And Ah couldn’t ask for more,” Jesse shrugged, “So Ah decided that, to make sure ya won’t run away from this cowboy here, Ah will have to tame this blue dragon by marrying him. So, will ya marry me, Hanzo Shimada?”

Hanzo laughed, happy tears running through his face. “Of course I will, you foolish cowboy!”

Jesse smiled widely, getting the ring out the velvet box and putting it on his hand. A blue sapphire was on it, Hanzo’s favorite gemstone, it was blue and beautiful. Jesse stood up, looking at Hanzo for a few moments before starting to cry too. He got Hanzo on his arms and spinned him around as if they were in a Disney movie. “I love ya so damn much!” he exclaimed, bringing his body close to his.

Hanzo rested his face against the crook of his neck. “I love you too, idiot.”


End file.
